Double Trouble Malfoy
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass and had... Twins? But they were sent to America to be protected? Well, Bellatrix and Scorpius Malfoy have pretty weird lives, not to mention the sheer amount pressure. But as twins and telepaths, they are double trouble!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

 **Hi! So this first chapter is really short and pretty boring. I had this fantastic vision in my head but it didn't really end up with a bunch of fire. But, this story gets bigger in the next few chapters so keep reading! :-)**

Bella sat in her the classroom, bored out of her mind. She sat next to Luke, who was boring, who sat next to John, who was also boring. Bella rotated her position, so her bare feet were up on the desk and her chair was tilted back on the back two posts.

"Bella! Are you even listening?" Her teacher snapped when she finally saw Bella. Bella sat in the back row because she was the smartest in her class. The dumb people were up front.

"Yes." She answered in a convincing tone.

"Very well." Ms. Brown continued. Ms. Brown loved Bella. Bella was teachers pet. Smartest in class, all around athlete, talented, kind, a leader, was part of a community service group, your perfect student. But, Bella was always bored in class. She examined her finger nails carefully. The paint was chipped, she needed to repaint them. If she ever had time. She snorted. it was always a whirlwind. She only got time to relax during class. Half listening to Ms. Brown she popped her bubblegum but then she perked up at the next thing Ms. Brown said.

"Raise your hand if you believe in magic." Rolling her eyes Bella put her hand up. She and Scor were the only ones. Scor had a really weird name, don't ask him why his parents named him that. He would launch into a super long story. Back to the topic. Bella believed in magic. Why? Well, she was an avid Harry Potter fan for one. She also believed in it because of the mysterious things that happened all over the world. The Bermuda Triangle anyone? Seeing people walk around in robes and hold wands even though they are waaaaaayyyy to old to be Harry Potter fans? Yep. She believed. She knew Scor believed in it. He believed in it because one time, he swore he had seen sparks fly out of his hand. Bella wouldn't believe him, but she had been their too. Super weird.

"Okay, would you believe me if I did this?" Ms. Brown pulled out a long wooden wand out of her desk. It was a white wood, probably birch, and had an ornate design all over it. Most of the class laughed but Bella, Scor and a few others watched with a heightened interest. Ms. Brink whipped the wand and a pretty blue rope flew out out of it and landed on Bella's desk. Bella gingerly picked it up. It was light and soft, something like cotton. She turned her attention back to Ms. Brown. The class had stopped laughing.

"Stupefy!" Ms. Brown called out and shot the spell down the path in the middle of the classroom. Bella and Scor were the only ones not shocked. Everybody else stared with wide eyes.

"You see class, magic is real, just as it is demonstrated in the Harry Potter series. In fact, all of you, are wizards and witches." Ms. Brown paused a moment to allow it sink in. To Bella's surprise, most of the class still followed.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are real people, and still alive. All of you are the eldest children of a wizarding family from Europe. Your parents volunteered you to help keep you safe from the war, as well as understand muggles. None of you re squibs though, I can assure you. Now, as you all follow me," Ms. Brown blinked, clearly surprised like Bella that nobody was in shock and understood, "please join me in welcoming Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and their children." The class clapped like robots. Now it was Bella's turn to be surprised. A group of wizards apprated into the classroom. A tall and gangly red head was the first one to gather this wits, the second a witch with curly brown hair and third a man Bella knew well. He had bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and messy black hair. Harry Potter. A couple children Bella hadn't noticed before stood up. One had bright turquoise hair that flickered briefly to a shade of purple before it got changed back. Teddy Lupin. The second was clearly James Potter II. He had dark brown hair and mischievous amber eyes. Bella's eyes flickered over them before her eyes found Scor's. Her best friend. Scor's brown eyes were curious. He turned his chair around to look at Bella.

"Do they look familiar to you?" He asked. Most would of gone, 'duh' but Bella shook her head. It was almost like she had seen them, face to face before, not from a tv screen or in a book. She frowned and gave a quick nod before he turned back around.

"Okay," Harry Potter stepped forward. "As I am sure Lavender," That was Ms. Brown's first name, "had explained, you were put her in America with adoptive families to protect you from the war. Your blood family's are waiting for you back in Europe, and you will meet them again once we transform back into your actual self."

"Currently," Hermione stepped forward, "your basically in someone else's skin, like an extended poly juice potion. We will do the counter spell, and you will go into your actual appearance. We will also give you your true name."

"Alright than, Jamie, come forward." Ms. Brown told a girl sitting towards the front. Harry tapped his wand on her head and muttered a spell under his breath. A sudden wind whipped around Jamie before vanishing. Jamie was now pale, freckled, and a brunette. Hermione looked up from her list. "Vanessa Parkinson."

"John, your turn." John walked up and the process repeated. Hermione and Ron kept apprating them back to Europe before returning. At last Ms. Brown called her name. And Scor's. They gave each other confused looks before walking up. She felt Harry sigh before cracking the wand on her head with a thump. Instead of the wind she felt a smooth substance flow over her skin. It was like… Water. She decided. Then the water was gone and Bella stood there next to Score again. To her surprise he was pale with stormy grey eyes. His hair was a shocking white/blond color. She looked down at her hair. It was also a shocking white. Her head whipped over to Hermione for an explanation. Hermione sighed. "Bellatrix and Scorpius Malfoy." Well, that would explain their hair. Wait hair… Wait what?

"Were twins?!" She exploded.

"Yes, your twins Bella." Ms. Brown explained patiently. "Now please go with Hermione to Europe." Without giving them a choice, Hermione walked over and put a firm hand on the 'twins' shoulders and apprated away.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note***

 **This chapter is slightly longer, keep reading! I promise this gets better! This is a long chapter too! :-)**

Bella, or Bellatrix, she wasn't sure anymore, stood their firmly rooted in her spot glaring at James Potter.

"No way in hell am I going with you into my 'old' memories." She told him, her eyes flashing.

"But dad ordered us to." He pointed out. She brought herself up to full height and glared at him straight in the eye. "You," She jabbed her finger into his chest, "are not," she punctuated each syllable with another jab, "coming with me into my memories!" She finished. He muttered something that like, "she would make a good wotter." Before grabbing her head and shoving her face first into the pensive. She felt the water run over her like a cold wave again. Memories came rushing back to her, soccer, track, cross country, school, her 'sisters'. She saw her friends fade away forever. But then the memories she had forgotten came back. This time the memories slowed down and it was like moving through jello. Her parents. Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Astoria was a tall and slender blond. Her hair was like Bella's, long and straight. However, she wasn't the white platinum color, she was more of an ashy color. On the other hand Draco had the famous Malfoy chin, startling grey eyes and platinum colored hair that he kept slicked back. Before she could get a better look at both of them, they moved forward again.

"Yay!" Her mother cheered as Bellatrix took her first step, and then another. Bella watched all of the memories be replayed, each on returning to their place in her memory. She Scor, they were best friends. Finally the replay ended and Bella felt herself slowly return to the office. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in the chair, drenched. Then she remembered her dilemma.

"James Potter!" She fumed.

"Relax, I didn't follow you. I stayed here." He told her. He was sitting in a chair opposite her.

"But I am drenched!"

"So what, a Malfoy can't get their hands dirty?" He prompted her. Despite only having the Malfoy name for the past hour, Bellatrix felt the comment bite.

"Shut up." She growled. Her knuckles were white against the chair's arms.

"Thought so." He carelessly leaned back against the chair. Before Bella could think of a retort, the door opened and Scor/Scorpius walked in. He sat next to her on the sofa and smirked. She herself was surprised she had never noticed the similarities between him and Draco before. Just, his actions. The smirk. The confidence. Snide remarks. Attitude. She laughed to herself. He nudged her in the arm and she turned to look at him. Then she felt her head fuzz and she gripped it imeaditily.

 _"Hey, it worked!_ " A voice said, and it sounded just like Scor. She turned to glare at him.

 _"What the fluff?_ " Wait, she hadn't said that aloud. Wait, what?

 _"We are telepaths, we are telepaths."_ Scor chanted in her mind.

 _"Oh my god."_ She answered with a roll of her eyes. Only Scor would do that.

 _"Hey! That's no way to treat your twin!"_ He protested. In answer she turned and tickled him. He laughed and rolled off the sofa, taking her with him. Laughing, they continued their tickle fest. After a couple of minutes Scor got her pinned on the ground with him above her, hands on her shoulders to keep her down.

"Hey! That's not fair, your bigger!" She protested aloud.

"No I'm not! Your just mad because you lost!" Scor taunted.

"Who said you won?" She answered and curled her legs up to her chest and gave a defiant kick, effectively lifting Scor off her. He wiggled in the air, airplane style. She laughed.

"You two act like little kids." James informed them with the air of arrogant lord and they were peasents. She dropped Scor and rolled over to glare at him.

"We do not."

 _"He isn't worth our time Trixie."_ The message came through. She was too angry to care about the new nick name.

"Yes you do. You don't even act like a Malfoy." She felt Scor tense beside her. Before Bella could launch herself off the ground and tackle him the door opened, admitting Astoria, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Astoria came over and helped her off the ground before hugging her, tears silently running down her face. Bella melted into Astoria's embrace. She felt safe. Quietly they sat down on the couch.

 _"What's going on?"_ She asked Scor.

 _"I don't know."_ Was his response. She shut her eyes for a moment, and felt her newly discover magic course through her for a moment. Her blood tingled. Then she felt it slowly fade away. She opened her eyes again to see Hermione begin to talk. "Okay, so you guys are the last to be introduced. I gather you have gotten you memories back by now?" Bella glared at James and he shrugged. She gave a small nod before fingering her long, and now soaked, platinum hair. She cracked her knuckles as she waited.

"Well then, let me start from the beginning, as you were given a very brief explanation earlier. A couple of years before you were born, we defeated Voldemort. But the year you were born, a new force rose in Russia. Their first target was Britain, their reasoning we imagine was that we were still weak from Voldemort. In order to keep you kids safe we wiped your memories and sent you to America, in a extended poly juice potion. You were put in with fake families in a similar situation to yours. Basically, you grew up like an america witch or wizard. The only thing we didn't change was your names. We gave all of you names close to yours such as Bella for Bellatrix and Scor for Scorpius. The war ended two years a go, but we waited until now to make sure it was safe. So when it was safe, we brought you back, restored your memories and we will now return you to your families. Astoria, Draco, they are once again your children." Hermione announced before leaving the room. Ron, James and Harry followed. Once the door was shut Astoria just let the tears run and Bella decided it was the happiest memory of her entire life.

Two years later:

"Mum!" Bellatrix complained. Astoria was fretting about Bellatrix's hair. They were going to Diagon Alley to gather their supplies for Hogwarts and no doubt, get yelled at, scorned and challenged. Bellatrix had only been once before. It had seemed so magical.

"But dearie, you must look presentable!" Astoria replied. She whipped her wand again and Bellatrix's hair became a rainbow of curls. Each curl was done perfectly, the light bounced off it, creating a bunch of rainbows.

"That will do." Astoria announced. Rolling her eyes Bella followed her mother out of the grand bathroom. Much had changed since that fateful day two years a go. She now understood magic and her role in society. She was used to having a twin and could carry the family name. Her parents hated going to Diagon Alley. So it was always a special occasion when they went. They dressed well. Bella wore a light pink summer dress. It had a lace bodice that was like a t shirt in the front but had a v neck in the back. The skirt was made out of light pink chiffon. Her mother wore a white dress and jean jacket, completed with a hat. Scor wore his shorts and a t shirt. Draco had decided not to come.

 _"Damn, are you wearing rainbows or something?"_ Scor asked her. Bella rolled her eyes. _"Do you think I would do this to my hair? It was mum."_

"Lets go dears." Astoria told them. Bellatrix grabbed a pinch of floor powder before saying, "Diagon Alley!" She stepped into the roaring green fire before stepping out in the middle of Diagon Alley. She waited patiently until Scor appeared and stood by her. Then Astoria appeared. Several people were staring but she chose to remain unaffected by it. She was too happy.

"Where should we go first?" She asked her mother excitedly. They had gotten their lists earlier that year.

 **Uniform**

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

 **Books**

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 **Other Equipment**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1]

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"We should go get your books." Astoria informed them. Scor groaned while Bella happily skipped over to Flourish & Botts. She drifted the aisles looking for her books. She collected them slowly, always searching for the right one. No previous damage, perfect spine, soft pages. Her arm slowly go tired from carrying all of the books. When she couldn't find, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ she climbed the stairs upstairs to see if there were any there. She accidentally bumped into a bright red head.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized and offered her hand to help her up.

"Its okay." The red head smiled. "I was just coming back down from getting _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."_

"Oh, are they up here? I couldn't find them."

"Yep! To the left, and down the third aisle from the center." The girl told her happily. She tossed her hair as she spoke, firetruck red hair caught some peoples eyes. Then two boys showed up on the girls shoulders. One was a carbon copy of harry potter, but without the scar. She looked about her age. The other one was James Potter.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He spat.

"Getting my books like a normal person Potter." She answered.

 _"BELLATRIX! WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Scor's voice echoes through her head. Surprised she dropped her books and clapped her hands onto her head in pain. They were still working on long distance. "Bloody hell Scor." She muttered. Her head pounded.

"Are you okay?" The red headed girl asked as she helped Bellatrix collect her books. Bella nodded. "Yah. My idiotic brother caused that." Scor bounded up the stairs that moment.

"Oh there you are Bella. Mum wants to leave now." He told her before noticing James. His body stiffened to hostile almost imeaditily. The red headed girl looked throughly annoyed with James.

"What did you do to them?" She asked him.

"What did I do Rose? Their Malfoy's! They shouldn't even be here!" He yelped.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I hope to see you at Hogwarts. She told the red head girl before walking past them up the stairs to retrieve her book. Scor followed her quietly. They retrieved their books before checking out. The next couple of shops were quiet. They got their robes and supplies for potions. All they had left were pets and wands.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Astoria asked them.

" _What do you think?"_ Bella asked Scor.

" _Animals."_ He responded confidently. So pretty soon they were walking amongst owls and toads and cats. Bella ignored all of them and walked straight to the tropical birds. She strolled along them until she found one. She looked at the label. Rainbow Lorikeet. It was a gorgeous, multi colored bird. Dark blue/purple with neon green and orange. She loved it. "I want this one." She announced. Astoria came over. "But its not an owl. You can't take it."

"And since when have I ever followed the rules?" She asked her mother. Scor snorted behind her. Bella never followed them. In fact, she would go out of her way to break them. Her mother sighed. "You can get it."

"Yes!"

"What do you want Scor?" Their mother asked.

"A snake."

"HELL NO." Bella yelled. She was deathly afraid of snakes. Scared. Slithery, slimy, sneaky… Down right terrified.

"Language Bellatrix!" Astoria snapped. "And no Scor. It least that thing," She gestured to the Rainbow Lorikeet, "is a bird."

"Okay, okay. How about… A boa constructor?" Bella tackled him. Their mother glared. They got off the ground sheepishly. "Well, I like that cat." He pointed. It was all white with grey points. He hissed at anybody who got to close to the cage.

"My children are crazy." Astoria announced to nobody. Scor took that as a yes and walked over and picked up the cage. To Bella's surprise the cat didn't recoil or his at Scor. She walked over cautiously. It didn't hiss at her either. Astoria tried. Cat tried to claw her.

"Okay I won't go near you." Astoria told the cat. He put his paw back inside his cage.

"What do you want to name them?" Astoria asked as they gathered food and toys. Bella peered at the Rainbow Lorikeet. He was wide awake and kept flapping his wings, like he wanted out. Bella opened the door and the bird flew out and landed on Bella's shoulder before giving her earlobe a friendly nip.

"Pip." Bella decided.

"Demon." Said Scor. Astoria turned around with all of their stuff. "Ready to check out?" They nodded. It took a little while, they had a lot of stuff.

"That cat is a demon." The cashier told them.

"No he isn't!" Bella defended. She took Demon out of his cage and held him before hiving him back to Scor. "See?" The cashier just shook his head before turning to Astoria. "Your children have a gift. That bird," He pointed to Pip. "wouldn't let anybody near him. That cat scratched everybody." He held up a damaged hand. Bella shrugged. They finished checking out before going over to the wand place. An old, faded sign stood out front, so faded that Bella couldn't read it.

 _"Do you think he will sell us a wand?"_ Scor asked her. Bella considered this. _"I think he will. He is old, but he is wise. I think he understands dad."_

 _"But Grandfather tortured him."_

 _"I didn't say he had forgiven them. I think he understands dad. He was a scared 16 year old against a huge power. He couldn't really do anything about it. Besides, Lucius is in jail."_ Before Scor could argue another point an old man came down the stairs.

"Oh Astoria! How nice to see you! Are these the twins?" Scor and Bella exchanged surprised looks. Nobody had welcomed them like this yet today.

"Yes, this is the twins. Bella and Scor." Her mother answered warmly.

"Alright then, who's up first? Bella? Alright come stand right here and put your arm out." Bella did as he said. A measuring tape magically took measurements of her arm. The man looked at the measurements before disappearing to the back room. He came out with a wand. Bella waved it. Nothing. The same thing with the next wand. The third wand broke a glass. Astoria fixed it. It was wand after wand after wand. Finally Ollivlander, as Bella and learned his name was, appeared holding a box with two wands in it.

"This wand, is very special." He began. "It had two cores. It is made out of Thestral hair and Unicorn hair. Each hair was split in half before put together. The other half was put," Ollivlander lifted a second identical wand, "in this wand. The wands are made out of elder wood. My great great great grandfather made these wands, they have yet to find an owner. Scorpius, please come forward as well." Scor stepped forward and stood next to Bella. They exchanged a look.

"These wands are 13 inches long, go ahead, try it." He put a wand in each of their hands. Taking a deep breath, they swung the wands at the same time. Black and white sparkles came out of the tips of the wands. So caught up in the magic they didn't realize the Potter Weasley clan walk in the door. Bella let out the breath she was holding as the sparkles traveled round her and Scor. They were so graceful. Sparkling and then fading out. Ollivlander watched the two of them before speaking quietly to Astoria. She nodded. "Tell them."

"Bellatrix, Scorpius," Ollivlander told them quietly. "You must know something about these wands. They hold tremendous power. Do not lose them. They can cause much damage if they fall into the wrong hands. However, you two will do well. And I have not been wrong yet." Ollivlander smiled at them and handed them their boxes. "Do well." He turned away from them. "Ahh, Mr. Potter! How nice to see you!" Clutching her new wand Bella followed her mother. Astoria looked worried. She flicked her wand before they walked out the door. A patronus in the for of a swan quickly swam away. Bella noticed Harry give her a questioning glance.

"Bella, Scor, come on now. Time to go home and pack. You leave tomorrow." They apprated home. Bella and Scor packing. They actually played with their animals the whole time.

"Come on Pip! You can win!" She cheered Pip on. They were having a race.

"Aannnnd its a tie!" Scor announced. They laughed as she fed Pip another treat. Pip had warmed right on up to her. She could do flips and carry letters. Bella fell asleep that night very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note***

 **You get more James/Bellatrix action! I have a few ideas for those characters, try to guess them in the reviews! Whoever does gets a shoutout! Read! :-)**

"Bellatrix! Wake up! Were going to Hogwarts today! Somebody shook her awake and Bella groggily opened her eyes to see her own grey staring back at her. "Sleep." She answered and buried her face under her pillow again.

 _"WAKE UP!"_ The shout in her head got her up. She was out of bed in seconds, chasing Scor down the hall. Their feet pounded on the hardwood floors. Bella slid the corner, her slippered feet nice and warm. Finally she got Scor, bang! They ran into the wall. Together they got up and walked to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Narcissa was impeccably dressed as usual and was chatting with Granny, Astoria's mom. Draco walked in right behind them. "Had a nice wake up call?" He asked her. She grinned. "From the prat of course." He laughed as they sat down. Bella dug into the bacon and french toast. Her favorite.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts Bellatrix?" Granny asked her. All of grandparents called them by their full names.

Bella nodded. "It's going to be super fun. I can't wait to find out what house I am in. Ravenclaw would be cool but its so quiet. I want to be in Slytherin. I like the color green. But we will see where they put me. I already read my textbooks. I can't wait to try out the spells! I really want to try out agumenti on Scor!" She chatted all the way through breakfast until her mother sent her up to get dressed.

She looked at her outfit. High waisted light wash jean shorts and a knotted pale pink shirt. She wore a purplish sweater over it and white converse. (Here is the outfit. . ) She grabbed a silver necklace to accent it before her mother came up to do her hair. Bellatrix was hopeless at her hair. It was so long and thick. She couldn't do it. Instead her mom put it up in a side dutch braid into a low messy and left a few curled pieces to frame her face. ( . ) Astoria had already given Bellatrix a book full of the spells she used on Bella's hair for Hogwarts.

"There you go dearie." Bella happily skipped down the stairs and got into the car. Pip sat on her shoulder, switching positions every once in a while. When they got to Kings Cross Bella followed her parents. They got a bunch of glances. Just like in Diagon Alley. Bella felt her wand for comfort. She had it tucked into her jeans, hidden underneath her shirt. Her family chatted as they walked through the wall. She was amazed at how her parents handled the stares. Ignoring them, but politely gibing the people some space. They looked so calm, unbothered. She hoped thats what she look like on the outside. One of the first things her parents of taught her when she had met them again was how to where a mask. People couldn't bother her. She could take the high road. Bella adjusted her maroon hat. She hated it when people stared. The train whistled.

"Write to me Bella." Her father hugged her. "And remember, I don't care what house you get put in. You can go to Hufflepuff for all I care!" She through her head back and laughed. A high, happy, elated sound. It drew quite a few stares. She knew the old Malfoy's never behaved like this. Apparently they had been stiff, formal and cold. The new Malfoy's were warm and happy.

"By Daddy! By mummy!" She waved before following Scorpius onto the train. Pip let out a high trill as a good bye. She adjusted her bag as they walked. Her trunk was in the storage area. As some of the first people on the train Bella and Scor found one out of the way where hopefully, they wouldn't be bothered. Bella sat down on the checkered red cushions and sighed. Pip nipped her. Bella grinned and gave her a treat.

"Good girl." She crooned, petting Pip's neck with her pointed finger.

"Circulum." She directed. She had taught Pip everything in Latin. Pip did a couple of flips.

"Cantu Circulum." This time Pip flipped but when she want higher she let out out a high shrill before flipping, diving lower and her voice dipping an octave. Bella tossed her a treat. "Capturam." Pip caught the treat midair before landing on Bella's shoulder to eat it.

"Um, can we sit in here?" A familiar voice asked. The red headed girl and mini Harry Potter stood in the door way. Before Scor could respond Bella responded. "Sure!"

"Thank you." The red headed girl said. She carried a bunch of books. "I'm Rose Weasley." She extended a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bellatrix Malfoy. Call me Bella." Bella responded and shook it.

"Or call her Trixie. She loves it." Scor added snickering. Bella turned to Pip. "Impetus." Pip let out a high trill before flying over to Scor. She landed on his head and moved her feet around, effectively messing it up.

"Hey! Yah you! Stop it! No! Hey!" Bella and Rose laughed before Bella beckoned Pip to come back.

"The prat is Scorpius." Bella explained to Harry Potter mini and Rose. Harry Potter mini laughed. "I'm Albus. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Did you guys bring pets?" She asked them. Rose nodded. "I have a cat named Fire." Before Bella could ask why the cat appeared from Rose's bag. He was bright red. Like, the same color as Rose's hair red.

"I had a burst of accidental magic when I was little." Rose explained. "We haven't been able to fix it." Bella laughed. "Maybe she we get along with Demon."

"With who?" Albus asked.

"This my friends," Scor began with a great flourish, "is Demon." He pulled the cat out of his hiding place. Bella watched Rose's eyes become as big as saucers. Demon was scary she supposed. White and grey with red eyes. Pretty terrifying the more Bella thought about it.

"Did you bring anything Albus?" She asked him. Albus nodded. "I have a snowy owl named Wishy but she prefers to fly to Hogwarts." He explained. Bella nodded.

The train began moving as they chatted for another hour or so. When the door to their compartment opened Bellatrix looked up in surprise. A tall boy with bright blue hair stood in the doorway.

"FOUND THEM!" He called out. A couple moments later you heard the pounding of feet and then the whole Wotter crew staring at them.

"Um, hi?" Scor said. Bella head whipped to him.

 _"What do you think they want?"_ She asked.

 _"What makes you think they want something?"_ He replied.

 _"Oh, don't be snarky. Why do you think we have all of the Wotter's trying to stare us down?"_

 _"What's a Wotter?"_

Bella face palmed. " _Honestly! Do you read the Daily Prophet?"_

 _"Well, I am not a book worm so… No."_

 _"You are so going down for that one!"_ Bella turned back around for Pip, but she was already flying in circles around his head, so fast that she obscuring his view.

"Pip! Really?" Scor protested. "Demon, атака!" Demon jumped for Pip but Pip flew higher before going in for another peck.

"Just call the animals off. Honestly! You two are so unpredictable sometimes!" Albus told them. Grumbling both twins had their animals return. r

"They actually make perfect sense." Rose defended them.

"Attacking each other out of no where?" Teddy, the blue haired boy, asked with a raised eye brow.

"Were telepaths. That was not unprovoked." Bella answered with a glare in Scor's direction.

"Give up on it Teddy. They're weirdos." It was James that time. Two animals went flying for him. James yelped and ducked, but not before Demon landed a well placed scratch on his cheek and Pip got a bite of his famous hair. Bella rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the seat across from her.

"What are you doing here again?" Rose asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." That was from a strawberry blonde. Bella had seen her in the papers. Victiore Weasley.

"Were fine. Leave." Albus told them. He was angry, and Bella was scared of him.

"With a Malfoy? Two of them? Were not leaving!" James huffed. Bella drew her wand, her eyes glittered menacingly. She gritted her teeth. Scor drew his wand as well.

"You really think you can do something to us?" James laughed. Bella looked at him confidently. _"On three say Levicorpus."_ She told Scor.

 _"One,"_ Bella and Scor stood.

" _Two,"_ She held her wand in front of her to aim.

"Levicorpus!" Both of their shots hit James. He hung their suspended by his ankle.

"You would think he would know how to defend himself from that." Rose mused out loud.

"Watch your mouth Potter." Bella snapped before letting James down. James crashed to the ground in a heap. Bella sat back down and propped her feet up again.

"Who wants to play exploding snap?" She offered. The rest of the ride was peaceful. Albus apologized for James, Bella and Scor brushed it off, and they chatted. It turned out that Rose knew latin as well so she got to brush up on her skills. They practiced spells, Rose knew a handful as well. Finally Hogwarts came into view. They got off the train and followed the game keeper, Hagrid.

"First yers! Yer ol over here!" He called out. He led them down to the dock. "Four to a boat! Four to a boat!". To Bella's surprise she watched as a storm rolled in. Fat, cool drops landed on Bella's skin. She exchanged a glance with Rose before they got into a boat with Albus and Scor. By the time everybody was in a boat, it was pouring. They were drenched. The heavy winds picked up the closer they got to the center of the lake. Bella shivered in her cloak. The boat was getting tossed, they all hung onto the edges with pale soaking hands. They were halfway across the lake when the wind died down.

"Eye of the storm. Be ready for the winds to pick back up." Hagrid told them. Their boat was the furthest from the fleet. Bella gripped the sides hard as another swell threatened to swallow them. She was glad they had put their bags with their trunks. It least the pets were dry. Bella shivered. She watched another swell come toward them from the west. But wait, there was a faster one coming from behind it. Oh no. Bella realized as the two swells became one giant one. It flipped their boat no problem. Bella let out a scream before she fell under the water. Her hair came out of its undo, long platinum streaks fell around her. She opened her eyes desperately to find help. She could easily spot Scor and Rose by their hair, but where was Albus? Then something was being shoved into her mouth. Bell opened her mouth and took it. Wait, how did get into her mouth. A mermaid swam in front of her. She swallowed the stuff. What ever it was, it tasted vile. She felt a prickling sensation behind her ears. Gills appeared. It must of been gillyweed. She opened her eyes again, glad to be able to breathe. Albus appeared next to her, he had taken the gillyweed as well. She watched the mermaid force feed Rose and Scor before lifting a hand as farewell and swimming away. Bella swam over to Rose and Scor. Albus followed her.

 _"You okay?"_ She asked Scor.

 _"I'm good. That was gillyweed right? Harry Potter used it when he had to rescue Ron in this lake."_ Bella nodded. Before pointing upwards. Albus and Rose both started swimming towards the surface. Scor and Bella followed. When she broke the surface she breathed in. The gillyweed had worn off. The mermaid only gave them a little bit.

Rose was the first to speak. "You've got to be kidding me." The boats were no where in sight and the swells kept getting bigger.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Bella asked as she treaded water. It was a good thing they all knew how to swim.

"I guess we pick a direction and swim." Albus offered. "Anybody remember which way we were going? Its too stormy to see the sun." They all shook their heads.

"Stick together then. Albus and Scor and me and Rose. Scor and I can communicate if one of us loses sight of the other."

Rose nodded. "Lets go than. We can't be too far from shore. The lake isn't that big. It's only like a five mile loop." They started swimming, Rose and Bella in the front because they were easier to spot. The swam for what seemed like ages to Bella. Going over the swells took too much energy. They started diving under them. Bella felt the water pierce her eyes as she tried to figure out where they were going, any signs of life.

 _"You still following?"_ She asked Scor.

 _"Were right behind you guys. I swear, my eyes sting like Demons scratches."_ Bella smiled at the analogy. Demon's scratches did sting like hell. As they swam the only thing that kept Bella going was adrenaline. She thanked her father for all of the quidditch training, otherwise she would of been long gone. As the swam Bella noticed that she could see the sand. She pulled Rose up to the surface to talk. Scor and Albus followed.

"Were getting closer. I can see the sand now." She told them.

"Or we are just in a shallower part of the water." Rose said frustrated. She wiped a red clump of hair away from her face. Bella ducked under and came back up with her hair slicked back.

"Or Bella's eyes are getting fuzzy. Like mine." Scor said. He ducked under and started swimming, taking the lead. Bella and Rose followed this time with Scor and Albus in the lead. As they kept going it became evident that Bella was right. It kept getting shallower. Finally it was shallow enough for Bella to stand. She stood and her feet sunk in. She looked down in alarm to see she kept sinking. She screamed. She was in quick sand.

"Bella!" Rose hurried over to help her but got stuck too. "Shit!" Rose proclaimed. Bella was now waist deep in mud. She screamed again.

"Relax. You need to relax. The mud will refuse you. Its enchanted, it will only take you if you put up a fight." Albus said. Bella was so scared she did as Albus told her. She felt the mud slowly push her back up. Bella tensed again and she went back down. Then she relaxed. She slowly kept going up up up. Rose was having more trouble.

"It's okay Rose. Relax. Think of happy places." Bella encouraged her. Slowly Rose moved up, until they were both standing on top of the water.

"Acio Rose." Albus tried. Rose moved a bit to the left before the spell stopped.

"Acio Rose." He tried again. Same result.

"You have to really want it, with all of your might." Bella told him. She knew quite a bit about spell theory.

"Like this." Scor stepped forward. She wondered what he was thinking about when he spoke. "Acio Bella!" Bella zoomed over to him, so fast she didn't know what was happening until she was in his arms. Albus tried again. "Acio Rose!" This time Rose slowly came over to him, tittering across the water until she made it and landed back into the water with a splash. The water only came up to their chest but the quick sand blocked their way. Bella shivered in the water.

"Were going to have to swim over it." Rose said. Wordlessly they all swam over it carefully until they passed it. The normal sand was more yellow in color rather than brown. They all climbed onto the shore.

"Where are we?" Bella asked before swearing profusely. The tree's answered her question. They towered above her by a good fifty feet at the smallest. Lichen grew on them and hung from the trees, giving a very spooky vibe. They were in the Forbidden Forest.

Rose bit her lip. "Hang on, I have an idea." Rose took a deep breath before letting out an ear splitting whistle. "FANG! OUT HERE BOY!" She called out.

"Fang is Hagrid's dog right?" Bella asked Albus. She was grasping what little knowledge she had from the Harry Potter books. Albus nodded. "Yep. My family visits Hagrid every so often so hopefully Fang will know the sound of our voices. Rose looked frustrated and let out another whistle. This time Albus joined her. Bella plugged her ears with her fingers. Damn, they were loud. She was sure they had captured every living things attention from a couple miles around. But then Bella heard the labored footsteps of an old dog with a limp. An all black dog appeared on the edge of the forest. Bella gaped. How far from Hogwarts were they?

"Here Fang! Here boy!" Rose called to him. Fang bounded over and gave her a big lick. Rose giggled. "Can you take us back to Hogwarts boy?" She asked him. Fang gave a nod of his head while Bella and Scor stared. The dog was really smart. Fang turned and trotted back tot eh forest, his tail raised. Rose turned to them. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Begrudgingly Bella trudged along. Her legs felt like rubber as they climbed over massive tree roots and stepped over rocks. She kept going though. Hogwarts. Warm. Safe. Food. Sleep. Bella kept going, even if it was a slow pace. At last they made it out of the Forest. Bella looked up to see Hogwarts. Alarms blared as Bella felt her eyes grow heavy. Teachers came rushing out to them and Bella welcomed the warm blankets and drying charms. They were ushered into the Great Hall. Bella was too tired to care what everything looked like. She wanted food and a nice warm bed.

"You guys made it just in time." An elderly witch told them. Her graying hair was pulled back into a sharp bun and she wore her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "The first years are lining up now. I will find you guys tomorrow to find out what happened." The witch deposited them at the end of the line. Bella leaned her head and Scor's shoulder. She could go to sleep. Sleep. Everything was becoming a giant haze…


	4. Chapter 4

***Authors Note***

 **Hey guys! I probably won't be able to post another chapter until next weekend so I am giving yall an extra long one. PLease remember any criticism is loved! I will give you a shoutout. I LOVE reviews! So thanks! :-)**

"Bella. Bella. Bella wake up." A voice said in her ear and tried to shake her.

"Sleep." She mumbled in return. This scene seemed very similar. Right. That morning. Hogwarts. Train. Cold. Wet.

 _"Bellatrix!"_ Bella's head snapped up from Scor's shoulder and everything came rushing back to her. Fatigue. She was exhausted.

"Why did you wake me?" She whined.

"Were going soon. They are on k." He whispered back. She sighed and lifted her head, half processing what was going on.

"Maria King." Maria went and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched her head before screaming, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ryan Leon."

"RAVENCLAW!

"Bellatrix Malfoy." Sighing Bella stumbled forward, not aware of the silence throughout the hall.

 _"My my, what do we have here?" The hat said._

 _"Hurry. I want sleep." She responded._

 _"Well no Hufflepuff. You have too big of a temper." The hat mused._

 _"Good." She replied remembering her fathers response._

 _"Well you are smart, much like that Hermione girl from a few years back. But also very brave. Already had a adventure?" The hat chuckled. "Well, your not Slytherin like your father. You too selfless. Where do you want to go?"_

 _"Wherever my twin is." She replied. "Oh, drat that. He is a Gryffindor. He isn't smart, doesn't make friends well and is too selfless. Put me in Gryffindor."_

 _"You are loyal, brave, selfless and have courage. Remember that. Your gonna need that." The hat told her._ "GRYFFINDOR!" Bella took the hat off before stumbling over to her seat and putting her head down on the table.

"Scorpius Malfoy." A teacher called out.

 _"You best be in Gryffindor."_ Bellatrix threatened him in her mind. _"I gave up Ravenclaw for you."_ She watched as he sat on the stool. Bella had evidently been correct, for moments later there was a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" Some polite clapping was all he got. He sat down next to her before his head hit the table with a loud clunk. "Wake me up when Albus goes." Was all he said. Bella sighed and put her head in her hands, planning on catching a few minuted of sleep.

She was woken by very loud cheering.

"You said you would wake me." Scor accused her. She shrugged as Albus sat down next to them. "Too bad. I went to sleep." Then she went to sleep. Later on she was slightly aware of Rose becoming another Gryffindor and eating some food before going to bed, but all she really remembered, was going to sleep.

"Bella wake up."

"NO Scor." Bella muttered back.

"I am not Scor."

"Mummy! Leave!" She whined.

"I am not in your family." The voice said with some giggles.

"Then leave."

"Wake up!" The voice protested.

"NO!" She felt cold water rush over her. She screamed and sat straight up, ready to kill whoever had done it. She was on her feet, wand in hand to see Rose and her giggling roommates laughing.

"Real funny." Bella climbed in back and puled the covers over head.

"Rise n' shine!" One sang pulling the covers back again.

"Its too early!"

"Its noon!" Rose told her. Bella opened one eye. "Okay okay I am getting up." She sat up and shook her head. Her platinum locks whacked her in the face. She yawned and got of bed, heading to the bathroom. The girls followed her. Bella just sighed. "What do we need to do today?" She asked them. Addison, or Roxanne, answered first. "Well, we need to unpack our trunks for starters."

"And then we need to eat lunch and get our schedules." Nora interrupted.

"Then we should go fly our brooms." Rose said with a grin.

"I thought we weren't allowed brooms?" Bella asked as she brushed out her hair.

"Oh, you missed the announcement last night. You fell asleep." Roxanne paused and giggled. "Due to the fact that so many seventh years have decided to drop out because of Newts first years are allowed brooms and to try out for their house's teams."

 _"Scor!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Add me in your letter to dad saying I need my broom too."_

 _"How did you know I was writing a letter?"_

 _"Because your my twin."_ Bella pointed out wisely.

 _"Fair point. Bye."_

"Look, she just did it again." Roxanne said.

"Do what?"

"You space out." Bella shrugged. "I was just reminding my twin that I need him to tell dad I need my broom."

"How?" Nora looked really confused. Rose answered for her. "She and her twin are telepaths." Bella finished brushing out her hair and opened the book her mother gave her. Her slender fingers ran down the table of contents.

 **Table Of Contents**

Curls

Ringlets pg... 2

Loose pg.. 3

Tight pg.. 4

Hollywood pg.. 5

Coils pg.. 6

Waves pg... 7

Messy pg.. 8

Straight

Iron Flat pg.. 10

Natural pg.. 11

Extreme pg.. 12

Light pg.. 13

Updo's

Headband pg.. 16

Half Up pg.. 17

Pony Tail pg.. 18

Buns pg.. 19

Faux Hawk pg.. 20

Braids

French pg.. 23

Dutch pg.. 24

Waterfall pg.. 25

Ladder pg.. 26

Feather pg.. 27

Fishtail pg.. 28

3 Strand pg.. 29

Details **(Only used if experienced)**

Rainbow Shine pg.. 32

Color Fix pg.. 33

Highlights pg.. 34

Shine pg.. 35

Grow pg.. 36

Cut pg.. 37

Her finger stopped on 'Bun pg.. 29. She skipped over to 29. Now she had more options.

 **Page 29 - Buns**

Messy Bun - Nuntius Placenta

Ballet Bun - Ballet Placentiana

Hollow Bun - Cavan Plocenta

Classic Bun - Classe Placenta

French Roll - Francos Volumine

Bow Bun - Arcum Plaven

Twisted Bun - Placenta Retorta

Side Bun - Hinc Plia

Braided Bun - Placenta Invicem

Hun - Dimidium Plocenta

She chose the messy bun as the girls chatted about quidditch. She twirled her wand in her fingers, the white wood creating a fan.

"Nuntius Placenta." She ordered with her wand pointed at her hair. Instantly hair bands and pins came flying out and tucked them selves neatly into her hair. She looked at her relfelction. Not too shabby. A few hairs framed her face and the others were pulled up into a bun. It looked cute. She washed her face and listened to the girls conversation.

"No, the best team is the Russian Rascals!" Nora said, rolling the r's.

"Um no. They suck compared to Abbleby Arrows." Rose informed her.

"You guys are both wrong. It Holyhead Harpies. Have you seen their new chaser? Or moves are sick!" Bella interrupted. The conversation moved out into the bedroom where they all started unpacking.

"Oh my gosh I know! She is so good! I can't believe she hadn't gotten picked up before than." Roxanne gushed. "Like, she 25! Seven years out of Hogwarts!" Bella opened her trunk and pulled out he messenger bag. She was going house it to carry around everything. It was an olive green with light leather buckles. She opened it and started organizing her school books.

"What position are you going to try out for?" Rose asked her. Bella smiled. "Chaser." It was her favorite position ever. Moving, passing, making the goals and constantly being the center of attention. All of the action was there.

"Nice. I am going for keeper like my dad." Rose replied as a couple owls hooted from the window. Roxanne opened it and four owls flew in, all of them attached to a huge package. Rose tore through the wrappings and gave each of the owls a treat. A Nimbus 4000 was revealed, the oak wood shining like new. Rose smiled as she hung it up on the wall.

"That's your broom?" Bella asked. It had been released a couple years ago. Rose smiled proudly. "Mum said I could get it if I became fluent in Latin in under two months. I did it." Bella grinned. "Nice. It took me a full year to learn."

"What type of broom do you have?" Rose asked. Bella blushed. "Thunder Bolt." She answered. It had just been released but she and her family were huge quidditch fans. They had their own private quidditch pitch complete with stands in their backyard. She and Scor were out their all of the times and their father often joined them. Rose let out a low whistle. "That broom is something. How did you get it?"

Bella grinned. "I made a bet with my dad. It had three parts. If my brother and I could score one hundred goals in half an hour on my dad then the Holy Head Harpies had to beat the Balleycastle Bats. The final part was that we could go a whole week without arguing. We did it and we both got Thunder Bolts. My mom was pissed my dad made the bet. But," Bella checked her watch. "My broom should be here any minute. At my house we use Eagle's instead of owls." Rose laughed. "Nice." Bella finished folding her jeans and put them into their spot under her bead. The Gryffindor beds were twins but where a trundle could go their was a mini closet. There were different sectioned areas that rolled out like a storage bed. Bella started on her shirts when she felt slightly dizzy.

 _"Our brooms are here!"_ Bella grinned and turned to Rose. "My brooms here!" She flew down the stairs, taking two at a time. She didn't care she was still in her pajamas and slippers. Her pajamas consisted of flannel shorts and one of Scor's old t-shirts. Scor laughed when he saw her. "That was fast."

"I want my broom!" It was true. She had been super sad about having to part with it for the year. She snatched the gleaming broom out of Scor's hands. Even though it was only a couple weeks old it already had wear marks. She had spent it least three hours on it every day over the summer. She ran her hands over it, checking it for any damage. Nothing. She grinned. "Thanks Scor!" She turned and raced up the stairs again before pausing. "Wanna match in ten minutes?"

"You are so on!" Bella laughed and raced up the stairs.

"You guys up for a quidditch game?" She asked Roxanne, Rose and Nora. They all grinned and started digging through there trunks for clothes. She dug through her own trunk to find her quidditch gear. She loved her gear. For her birthday she had gotten it personalized. A light grey that match her eyes with white stitching. She threw the skin tight leggings on and slipped long sleeved shirt on before fastening the heavy cloak. It got cold in the air. After slipping on her boots and knee pads she ducked out onto the balcony and jumped off the ledge before landing on her broom laughing. She loved being in the air. She let her hair down with a quick "Descendit." Her platinum hair flew behind her as she waited for the girls. Rose appeared first wearing red pants and a Weasley sweater. Her hair had been thrown into a ponytail. Nora and Roxanne appeared wearing similar clothes to Rose. They all kicked off the balcony, not jumping like Bella had done. Bella led the way out to the quidditch pitch, doing loops through he air as they went to get warmed up. When they arrived a number of Gryffindor's stood their.

 _"Sorry about this. Some people over heard."_ Scor told her. Bella gave a quick nod before speaking to everybody. "Who's captains? I will be one."

"I'll be the other." Came an arrogant voice. Bella rolled her eyes. James Potter. Of course. She took a deep breath. "Everybody in a line." James flew out and stood to her right. "We all know your gonna lose so you can pick first." He told her. She gave him the famous Malfoy smirk. "Scor."

"Bentley." James picked an older seventh year.

 _"Pick Albus. He can be our third chaser."_ Scor said.

"Albus."

"Teddy." Blue haired boy joined James.

"Rose." She had her chasers and keeper. Who for beaters?

"Amanda." James chose for his third.

"Roxanne." One beater down.

"Creevy."

"Fred." Fred flew over to them and high fived everybody.

"Dominique." Bella raised an eye brow. That was his first Weasley in his group. Now she just needed a seeker. She viewed the remaining kids over. A couple burly kids were no doubt beaters and a few kids wearing gloves who were chasers. Wait, she had Nora.

"Nora."

"Rachel." Nora grinned. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I played seeker." She called out to Bella. Bella smirked as the team gathered around her. "Okay, Albus, Scor and I are chasers. Rose you

got keep, Fred, Roxanne, I am assuming you play beaters?" She didn't have to ask. They both carried bats. They nodded. "Nora's seeker. Alright, here is out formation…" She told them the plays and they spread out on their half of the pitch. Victiore Weasley, who was playing referee, flew down and lets the balls out. "Alright. Lets play fair guys. And… Tweet!" Bella and Scor stormed the center. Scor collected the quaffle and Bella flew under him. He passed it down and Bella threw it to Albus who was making the third man run. Albus easily tossed it through the goal hoop. Rachel who was playing keep threw it out to James. Bella imeaditily flew to intercept.

 _"Watch the over pass."_ She told Scor. Bella blocked him from going to Dominique and he played the overhead pass like she had predicted. Scor easily intercepted it and passed it to Bella, but Bella lost it to James. The game continued like this, kids subbing in and out and Bella and James competing for the ball every time. When Nora easily beat Creevy to the snitch using some Russian maneuver Bella's team won. To her surprise James was a good loser.

"Good job." He told her as she cheered for their win.

"Thanks. You too." She said this genuinely. He was a good player, their was no doubting that, as sad as it was. They all trudged into the Great Hall together for a late lunch, laughing as they went over the game.

Too soon they were heading back to their rooms to finish unpacking. Bella threw her sweaters into a compartment, much like she had done earlier. To her it wasn't really worth the effort to organize. She was a very messy person. In her defense, she was always busy. Learning, flying, pleasing Grandmother. The list went on. Her grandmother was impossible. Narcissa had softened a little bit since after the war but she still thought that Bella was too boyish.

"Bellatrix. Sit straight!"

"Bellatrix! Feet under your chair!"

"Posture!" Nobody even cared about that stuff anymore. Bella moved onto making her bed. No way was she sleeping under those scarlet blankets again tonight. She pointed her wand at a small piece of cloth the size of her fist. "Engorgio." The bedding spread out until it reached it's max. She smiled as she spread it over the bed, replacing the scarlet. It was a simple ruby red. The light bounced off of it. She got a running start and jumped onto the bed. Oh, it felt good to be done unpacking.

"You done?" Rose asked her from the other side of the room.

"Yep." Bella answered, looking around her space. Her broom hung from the wall and her messenger bag hung on the post. Spare reading books were stacked neatly on her night stand. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed, locked. She kept her jewelry and journals in there. Compared to Rose's area, Bella's looked bland. Rose's exploded with color. Artwork and quidditch posters left almost no wall space while her night stand looked like the library had exploded on it. Streamers hung with the curtains. Before Bella could go into a further inquiry Rose answered. "Lets go fly!" Bella grabbed her cloak and broom before racing out after Rose, into the night sky.


End file.
